Pezberry age play and more
by MissMillie2010
Summary: One shots starring pezberry in topics of age play and many other topics. Requests are welcomed so just comment or PM me.
1. Sick days

An: This is my first glee fanfiction so please be kind and I hope you all enjoy.

In this chapter Santana plays mami to Rachel who age plays as a two almost three year old. Now without further ado I present...

Sick days

It was a blistering cold morning that started it all. Rachel awoke to not feeling quite right. In fact her head hurt. Along with her throat and ears. Her nose was stuffed and herself and her bed were soaked in sweat.

Rachel whimpered and let out a terrible cough. She got out of her little bed and after grabbing her trusted stuffed companion, Twilight, she made her way to her mami's room. At the sight of her mami, Rachel burst into tears; waking her mami.

"Baby girl what's the matter?" Santana, her mami said.

"I no peel otay mami." Rachel said with her stuffed nose.

"Alright baby girl. How about a bath?"

Rachel nodded and Santana picked her up and took her back to her room. Before Santana could begin anything, Rachel threw up on the floor. After taking off Rachel's pajamas and diaper, Santana ran a lukewarm bath and placed Rachel in it and cleaned her up.

"I sowwy mami." Rachel whimpered softly.

"There's no need for apologies baby girl."

With Rachel cleaned off, Santana drained the tub and wrapped Rachel up in a towel and carried her back to her room. After drying Rachel off, Santana put a clean diaper and a fresh set of pajamas on Rachel.

"Go lay in mami's room on her bed." Santana said and Rachel scurried away.

Santana set to work and cleaned up Rachel's bed. After taking the soiled laundry to the laundry room and got them in the washing machine, Santana grabbed medicine and a bottle full of juice and headed upstairs to Rachel. Upon seeing her mami, Rachel's eyes filled with tears and reached her arms out toward her.

"It's alright baby girl. Mami is here with some medicine for you to take and get better." Santana said as Rachel ducked under the covers.

"Now now baby girl, please be good and take this mami doesn't want to have to spank you when you're sick."

Rachel peeked her head out and her mami helped her to sit up and take the medicine.

"Dhats ucky mami." Rachel whispered with a pout.

"I know baby girl but it's going to make you better. Now how about some snuggles and mami puts on some cartoons." Santana said as Rachel smiled.

"Me wub snuggies. Me wan da wittle ponies mami. Pwease." Rachel said and Santana chuckled.

With My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic beginning to play, Rachel snuggled into Santana and watched with fascination. The effects of the medicine were beginning to make Rachel drowsy. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep in her mami's arms. Santana stayed close to Rachel and put on Orange is the New Black and focused on her tv show.

Santana was just about to start the third episode when Rachel woke up.

"How's my baby girl feeling?" Santana asked stroking Rachel's hair.

"No 'ood mami." Rachel whined rubbing her ears.

"Mami is really sorry baby girl." Santana carefully pulled Rachel on top of her, allowing Rachel to cuddle into her mami.

"I know you don't feel good baby girl but you need to eat. How about some dry toast and more juice?"

"No 'oast mami. Jus' duice."

"Yes toast." Santana said as she got off the bed and picked Rachel up.

Once downstairs, Santana put Rachel in her highchair and set to work on making some toast. As the bread toasted, Santana got Rachel's favorite purple sippy cup with gold stars on it and filled it with some juice. Santana knew if Rachel was given her juice she wouldn't touch the toast, so Santana placed the toast in front of Rachel and left the sippy cup on the counter.

"Mami wan duice. No 'oast." Rachel said reaching toward her juice.

"Eat the toast first baby girl." Santana said as she peeled open a banana to eat.

"No 'oast! Wan duice!" Rachel said louder and kicking her highchair.

"Baby girl you need to lose the attitude. You need to eat something." Santana said before she cut the toast in unequal halves and took the smaller half.

"If you eat most of this mami will give you your juice."

"Pwomise?" Rachel questioned with a pout.

"Promise."

Slowly Rachel ate the toast and as promised she received her juice after Santana cleaned her off. With breakfast over, Santana made up the pull out couch bed and turned on Rachel's beloved ponies. Rachel got on the bed and began singing to the theme song.

"Mami me needs Twiwight. An' me bwankie." Rachel said to Santana, who was folding some laundry.

"Okay baby girl."

While she waited, Rachel crawled under the sheet that was on the bed and stuck her thumb in her mouth. She was almost asleep when her mami came back with her blanket, her stuffed companion, and her favorite pacifier.

"Tank ou mami." Rachel said after Santana had covered her up and gave her Twilight and her pacifier.

"You're so welcome baby girl." Santana said as she placed a kiss on her forehead and went back to the laundry.

Rachel slept until one o'clock and cried for her mami because her diaper was wet. Santana rushed in, having been in the kitchen making herself a sandwich, and quickly changed Rachel into a dry diaper.

"Did you have a nice nap baby girl?" Santana asked as she carried Rachel into the kitchen and placed her in the highchair.

"Yesh. Me peel wittle betta."

"That's great baby girl. Do you want more toast or do you want to try something else?"

"Some'hing elwse. Wike peanuh butta an' jellwee."

"Alright baby girl. Munch on some goldfish while I make your sandwich." Santana said as she placed a small handful of goldfish in front of Rachel.

Santana only made a half sandwich and gave it to Rachel, who began to eat it.

"Ummy ummy mami!"

"I'm glad míja." Santana said as she placed a sippy cup of milk in front of Rachel.

After finishing their lunches, Santana took Rachel's temperature and was happy to find that it was normal. She gave Rachel one more dose just to be safe and spent the rest of the day snuggling and watching movies with her baby girl.


	2. You're a troublemaker

An: idea credit goes to Boris Yeltsin.

Rachel is looking after Santana, who is age playing around 4 years old. This will contain a punishment. Thus I bring to you,

You're a troublemaker...

It was Spring break and Santana was going to be spending the whole week with her girlfriend, Rachel Berry. They had decided that this would be the perfect time for Santana to be her littler self. Needless to say, Santana was excited. She couldn't wait for morning to start to play. Rachel was asleep beside her so she slipped out of bed and went downstairs. Santana was now in her age play mindset and wanted a snack.

Having made her way to the kitchen, Santana began to search for some cookies. Having been so focused on the cookies, Santana never heard Rachel come in.

"Santana what are you doing?"

Santana let out a shriek and turned to Rachel with a pout on her face.

"Me wanted cookies!" Santana said with a whine and Rachel knew she was dealing with Santana in her age play mindset.

"Sanny you don't need any cookies this late at night. I'll get you a sippy cup of milk to drink then it's back to sleep." Rachel said and Santana set to throwing a tantrum.

"Me want cookies! Me want cookies!" Santana chanted.

Rachel quickly went over to Santana and gave her a swat on her butt, which stopped Santana's tantrum and got her crying.

"Go stand in the corner and wait for me to come get you. Do not make me have to make this any worse." Rachel said in her no nonsense tone and Santana scurried over to the time out corner.

Rachel quickly cleaned up the mess Santana had made and then fixed Santana a sippy cup of milk. Then she went over to Santana and asked,

"Why did mommy have to put you in time out?"

"Me throw tantum and you no like that. Me sorry mommy" Santana said sniffling.

"All is forgiven sweetheart. Come on let's get your cup and go back to bed." Rachel said as she gave Santana a hug.

"Okay mommy."

With sippy cup in hand, Santana and Rachel made their way upstairs. Snuggled up with her mommy's arms around her, Santana drifted back to sleep.

When morning came, Rachel got ready for the day before waking Santana and helping her get dressed. Once downstairs, Rachel sent Santana to watch cartoons while she made breakfast. As Rachel finished breakfast, she called for Santana to come and sit at the table.

"No, I watching toons mommy!"

"Come into this kitchen and eat your breakfast or you can come into this kitchen and eat your breakfast with a sore butt!" Rachel said as she finished making the eggs and bacon.

"No mommy." Santana said as Rachel went into the living room and shut the tv off and put the remote away.

"Hey, me was watching that!" Santana said with a pout and crossed her arms across her chest.

"And I told you to come eat breakfast. Now you'll be eating breakfast with a sore butt." Rachel said as she sat beside Santana and put her over her lap.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

Rachel spanked Santana until she was crying and then asked,

"Do you know why you were spanked?"

"Me no listened to you mommy. Me sorry." Santana said as she cried.

"All is forgiven sweetheart." Rachel said as she cuddled Santana until her cries stopped.

"Now let's go eat." Rachel said leading Santana into the kitchen.

"Eggies an bacon!" Santana cheered as she sat in her chair.

"So what do you want to do today?" Rachel asked as they ate.

"Me want to go to the park!"

"I'm sure that could be arranged, but you must be on your best behavior."

"Okie dokie!"

LATER AT THE PARK

The empty park made Santana very happy. She got self conscious when others were around. She'd been played on every piece of play equipment there was. Rachel had been watching from the bench until Santana wanted her to play.

"Mommy you push me on the swings, please." Santana asked as she led Rachel to said swings.

"Sure sweetheart."

Santana hopped on the swing and Rachel began to push her. Every so often Santana would ask for Rachel to push her higher. It was when Santana asked to be pushed higher, Rachel said,

"No sweetheart, this is as high as you go."

Santana threw a tantrum and caused herself to fall off the swing. Luckily she hadn't been going too fast and Rachel caught her before she hit the ground. After Santana calmed down, Rachel said,

"We're going to go home and then you will be punished. You know the rules."

Santana huffed and stomped off. Reacting quickly, Rachel got a hold of Santana's arm and gave her four quick swats.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

"Knock off the attitude or when we get home you can sit in time out after your spanking."

The rest of the walk to the car and the way home was silent. Once inside the home, Rachel took Santana to the kitchen and gave Santana her spanking. When it was done, Santana apologized and was released to color at the table. With Santana busy coloring away, Rachel made some sandwiches and then brought them to the table.

Lunch went with no problems and Rachel cleaned up before taking Santana upstairs to watch a movie. The movie was to allow Santana to rest by either napping or just laying on the bed. Most often Santana fell asleep which gave Rachel time to nap as well. With Santana's favorite movie, Up playing, Rachel fell asleep.

A loud crashing noise woke Rachel up. Seeing Santana no longer in bed, Rachel rushed downstairs to see Santana surrounded by broken glass. Rachel carefully guided Santana away from the broken glass and into time out.

"Sit here until I come get you." Rachel said as Santana nodded and set to sniffling.

Rachel cleaned up the glass, making sure that it was all picked up and then sat down to make herself calm before she dealt with Santana. Nearly five minutes later, Rachel was calm and went and got Santana from time out.

"Hold still." Rachel said as she put Santana over her lap and began to spank her.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

After warming up, Rachel pulled Santana's jeans and underwear down and began to spank her.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

"You know you're not allowed downstairs without be being with you." Rachel said as she spanked Santana.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

"You definitely know you're not allowed in the kitchen without me."

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

After a few more spanks, Rachel pulled Santana's underwear and jeans up. Then Santana began to cling onto Rachel, sobbing out apologies.

"Shh, it's okay sweetheart. All is forgiven now." Rachel said as she rubbed Santana's back.

After Santana was calm, Rachel asked,

"Can you tell me what you were doing in the kitchen alone?"

"Me wanted cookies for snack but then me had ta get some milk. Me dropped the cup cause it heavy." Santana said sniffling.

"I see. I also see you ate a lot of cookies. So no dessert tonight." Rachel said and watched Santana pout.

"What for dinner?" Santana asked.

"How about chinese food?" Rachel asked and Santana nodded.

DINNER TIME

"Sanny you need to eat more than what you already have." Rachel said as she watched Santana barely eating her food.

"Me full."

"Alright here's the deal, you eat these two pieces of chicken and two spoonfuls of rice then you can be done." Rachel said.

"But me full mommy." Santana whined as she nibbled the chicken.

"Eat what I told you or you can have a spanking and then finish eating, you decide." Rachel said as she packed up the leftovers.

Santana continued to whine so Rachel stood from her chair and walked over to Santana. After standing Santana up, Rachel sat down and put Santana laying over her lap and gave her a spanking.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

Once the spanking was over, Rachel cuddled Santana until she was calm. With her calm, Rachel began to hand feed Santana the rest of her dinner. The rest of Santana's dinner went smoothly and then Rachel released Santana to the living room. They sat cuddled together watching tv until it was time for bed.

Sleep came easy for both Rachel and Santana. The day having exhausted them and so they slept until the next morning to do it all again.

THE END

AN: review please. I tried to get this updated as quickly as possible but my week was busy. Thanks to those who requested storylines. I'm working on getting them wrote so please be patient with me. Requests are still open. Comment or PM me.


	3. Girls, Girls, Girls

AN: So sorry I took so long to update. Netflix is EVIL! EVIL I tell you! Since Glee ended I got addicted to Pretty Little Liars. So to any of my readers who love Pretty Little Liars get ready to read some of my dabbles into that world. Anyway I know many of you requested chapters but some coincided I'm trying my best to wrap them into one story. So keep your eyes open for that. Anyway lets get this chapter started.

Chapter 3 Girls, Girls, Girls

In this chapter Shelby is in no way related to Rachel! Shelby is playing mommy to Rachel and Santana, who are girlfriends when not age playing. Anyway for real gonna start now.

"Rachel Barbara, Santana Maria your butts are in so much trouble!" Shelby yelled having came inside and saw her house a mess.

Following the giggles, Shelby found her two trouble makers watching cartoons. Grabbing the remote, Shelby shut the t.v off and instantly got her two girls' attention.

"We was watchin dhat!" Santana shouted and found herself over Shelby's knee getting 3 swats for shouting.

 _SWAT_ _SWAT_ _SWAT_

"Corner now." Shelby said pointing to the time out corner and Santana quickly obeyed.

Rachel sat already sniffling and tears were already to fall. Shelby walked over to Rachel having seen that the diaper Rachel must have put on was soaked.

"Come on Rachie." Shelby said as she lifted the girl up and carried her to the oversized changing table.

After a quick diaper change, Shelby placed Rachel in her playpen and went over to Santana.

"Tell me why you are in time out Sanny." Shelby said.

"Me shout at ou. Me sowwy mama." Santana said sniffling.

"All is forgiven but you and your sister aren't having any dessert tonight or tomorrow and you're both getting an earlier than normal bedtime. Now you and Rachie only came home 30 minutes before me, how did the house get this messy?" Shelby asked as Santana jumped into the story.

Rachel let out a cry and not wanting to be left out she said,

"Owut!"

"No shout Wachie." Santana said as Shelby smiled and picked Rachel up.

"Since my babies weren't well behaved I guess we can't do movie night." Shelby said getting whines.

"Alright but even though it's your turn Sanny, I'm picking the movie." Shelby said getting cheers even though she knew Santana would complain later.

Shelby got the girl's busy and distracted with coloring while she ordered a pizza. While she waited, Shelby helped the girls with their pictures. When the doorbell rang, Shelby went to pay for the pizza and brought it back to Rachel and Santana, who broke their age play and were now making out. Clearing her throat, Shelby smirked when the lovebirds broke apart.

"Let's eat before I have to disinfect my table. Again." Shelby said as Rachel blushed and Santana smirked.

"Me hungwy." Santana said and just like that the girl's were back in their age play.

Shelby cut up two slices of pizza and set them in front of Rachel and Santana. With the girls eating Shelby got them sippy cups of juice before sitting down with a slice of pizza and a drink for herself. Dinner was a quiet affair and Shelby smiled. When dinner ended, Shelby threw the trash away and stacked the dirty dishes by the sink.

"Bath time baby girls." Shelby said as she picked Rachel up and held out her free hand for Santana, who took it excitedly.

"Me wan baff wif Wachie mama." Santana said as they climbed the stairs to the bathroom.

"Rachie is that okay with you?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded and said,

"Baff wif Tana mama."

"Alright but you two will behave or no more baths together." Shelby said as they reached the bathroom and set Rachel down.

Shelby ran a bath and helped the girls strip out of their clothes before helping them into the tub. Santana, as always wanted toys and Shelby dumped some bath toys in. Shelby let the girls play while she got the girls' pajamas set out along with two nighttime diapers for Santana and Rachel. As she walked back into the bathroom, Shelby saw her girls playing nice.

"Alright baby girls who's first to get washed up?" Shelby asked and laughed when Santana volunteered Rachel, who was now pouting.

"Sanny you're first because Rachie was first last time." Shelby said and now Santana sat pouting while Rachel smiled and played with a rubber duck.

"Me wan pway mowe." Santana whined.

"Sanny if you play more in the bathtub then we can't watch a movie tonight. Don't you want to watch a movie?" Shelby asked and Santana nodded.

Shelby worked quickly and soon she had both girls cleaned and ready to get out. The girls helped pick up the toys and then Shelby helped them out and wrapped them in towels. Shelby helped the girls dress and they made their way downstairs to watch a movie. Since the girls had been well behaved for the night, Shelby let Santana pick. Of course her pick was _The_ _Incredibles_. The girls cuddled up with Shelby and watched the movie. When the movie reached its halfway point, it was time for the girls to go to bed.

"We pinish dis in da mownin'?" Santana asked as Shelby turned the movie off.

"Sure sweetheart." Shelby said as she picked Rachel up and Santana held her hand.

With the girls in bed, Shelby finished cleaning up the house before showering and going to bed. The morning would come too soon for her liking.

THE END

AN: Review please. Your reviews and messages really help motivate me to get a new chapter out to you all. I hope you stay with me as I'm not sure when a new chapter will come out. I have so many projects I'm working on. Also I'm now on Wattpad. Username is MissMillie1992. Anyway I hope to update soon. As always please be kind in your reviews. I haven't had any problems yet but negative reviews won't get you a chapter any faster.

Peace out you guys!


	4. Accidents happen

AN: SURPRISE! I have an update. Sorry it's be a long time but stuff happens. Enjoy!

This is set in an AU. Brittany was discovered by MIT before the others graduated so she is no longer at McKinley. Santana became nicer after Brittany left. Rachel is not vegan or vegetarian in this either.

Prompt given by: gleekstar1433

This chapter is entitled:

Accidents happen.

It was near the end of glee club when it happened. Rachel raised her hand to be called on and Mr. Schue said with a sigh,

"What is it that you want Rachel?"

"The lead in everything." Mercedes joked and everyone but Rachel laughed.

"I need to use the restroom." Rachel said ignoring the laughter.

"No you can hold it until practice is over in ten minutes." Mr. Schue said before beginning practice once more.

Rachel held it until the last minute and then on accident she wet herself. Mr. Schue released his students and left the room to catch his girlfriend. Everyone packed up and left except Rachel, who was to nervous to do anything. Santana saw Rachel and walked over having seen the nervousness on Rachel's face.

"Hey Berry what's the matter with you?" Santana asked looking the diva over.

It was then that Santana saw the wet stain. She sighed and took out her extra Cheerios practice clothes out before snapping Rachel out of her trance. Santana helped Rachel to the locker room. Santana got Rachel to wash off and change into Santana's clothes.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked and got no response but a sniffle.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." Santana said and lead the shorter girl out to her car.

"Thank you." Rachel said quietly.

"You're welcome."

Soon Santana pulled into Rachel's carless driveway and turned off her car.

"Are your dads not home?" Santana asked and Rachel began sobbing.

"They're gone for the month." Rachel sobbed.

Santana sighed softly and got out of her car before helping Rachel out. The two went inside and Santana tried to calm Rachel down. It took awhile but soon Rachel calmed down.

"You can go now." Rachel said before adding, "Everyone else does."

"Rach I'm not going to leave." Santana said.

"Why not? You don't even like me. We aren't even friends. I'm just a loser." Rachel said as she started to cry again.

"Maybe I didn't like you before but now it's different. I understand you better. You're not a loser! I only said it because you know what you want to do with your life and I don't. I'm sorry for every mean thing I've done or said to you in the past." Santana said as she went to comfort Rachel.

Rachel allowed the taller girl's comfort and clung to her and said,

"I forgive you."

When both girls had calmed down, Rachel excused herself to change clothes and wash her soiled ones. When she came back, Santana had helped herself to the tv and was watching a movie. Rachel sat down and watched and by the end she had a question for Santana.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Rachel asked suddenly.

"After everything I've done to you, I owe you lots of favors."

"Would you be my mama?" Rachel asked with a blush.

"You want to do age play?" Santana asked and Rachel nodded.

"I guess so. I did it with Britt but that was more sexual than anything and you probably don't want that."

"No. I just want someone to take care of me."

"Sure. When do you want to start?"

"Can we start now?"

"If that's what you want."

Rachel nodded and sat unsure of what to do. Santana saw the unsure look on Rachel's face and sighed.

"Do you want to color? It helped Brittany." Santana suggested.

"I don't have anything to color." Rachel said.

"Okay. I have an idea, why don't we go to the next town over and get some stuff to help you regress." Santana said and Rachel nodded.

Santana lead Rachel out and the drove for two hours and pulled into the Wal-Mart parking lot. After turning her car off, Santana turned to face Rachel and asked,

"Do you know what age you want to play?"

"1 or 2."

"Okay. Let's head inside." Santana said and the pair headed inside.

Santana helped Rachel to pick items that ranged from pacifiers and cups to toys and blankets. Rachel paid for her items and they drove back to Lima. After they got back to Rachel's house, Santana had Rachel color while she washed the pacifiers, bottles, and sippy cups. As Santana was finishing up she heard Rachel finally begin to regress.

"Mama wook it!"

"It's beautiful sweetheart." Santana said as she brought Rachel a pacifier.

"Paci!"

"Manners sweetheart."

"Pease."

"Here you go sweetheart." Santana said and placed it in Rachel's mouth.

"Tank oo."

"You're welcome. Mama's going to make dinner now." Santana said and left Rachel to her coloring.

Santana made hot dogs and macaroni and cheese. She cut up a hot dog and put mac and cheese on the plate and set it aside to cool while she made her plate. After bringing the plates to the table she cleaned up Rachel's coloring and helped her eat. When the food was ate, Santana sat with Rachel and gave her a bottle of milk. At the end of the bottle, Rachel was asleep. With a smile, Santana carried Rachel up to her room and tucked her in.

"Good night mija." Santana said before leaving the room.

Santana cleaned up before going to sleep in the guest room. She left the door opened in case Rachel woke up during the night. Santana hadn't known but she missed taking care of someone.

The End

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
